Give Me Love
by Mrs.Cullen620
Summary: Everyone is meant for someone. But what if you feel like you're never going to find that someone? What happens when love finds you? And unlikely love story that not even cupid could have seen coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I know I'm not finished with my other story yet. But this is one of those plot bunnies that I've had floating around for a couple of months now. It's inspired by Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love. I liked the concept of it. And I'd been thinking about writing a story like this for a while but couldn't think of the perfect way to execute it.**

**I do have to warn you, the updates on this story won't be regular. I'm thinking maybe once every 2 weeks? Depending on other various factors such as real life, and my other story(ies). **

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Summary: Everyone is meant for someone. But what if you feel like you're never going to find that someone? What happens when love finds you? And unlikely love story that not even cupid could have seen coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

Love.

4 letters.

One meaning.

I love you.

3 words, 8 letters.

What everyone wants to hear, needs to hear.

**Chapter 1:**

Steady…steady...steady. ..perfect. Another couple hit by the love bug.

With a sigh, I turned on my heels and prepared to walk away from what would turn out to be another love story; a love story that will ultimately bring them their happiness at the end.

I walked down the street and toward the small little diner on the corner. I knew this diner well. Every night, I'd go there for a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. The bell on top of the door dinged as I pushed it open and walked towards the booth by the window on the far right. I always sat in this booth at this time of night.

I didn't have to call the waitress over before she came with a cup of hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin.

"Hey Bella, how are you tonight?" she asked me. I turned to look at her and smiled. The waitress was sort of mousy looking. She had brown hair that was always tied into a ponytail. Her brown eyes were covered by the glasses that she wore on her face. I've come to learn her name is Angela.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

Angela was one of those people who had yet to find love. She was a hopeless romantic but she had yet to find her prince charming that will save her from working late night shifts at the diner so she could make rent, and whisk her off into the sunset. She was young, 19 going on 20. Life had dealt her a shitty hand so far. Her mother died when she was only 9 years old from breast cancer and her father was an alcoholic who abandoned her mother and her when she was 5 years old. She'd been in and out of foster homes until she finally grew out of the system. She was a fighter though, and she deserved love and happiness.

"I'm doing well." She said before giving me another smile and walking away. I turned my attention to the drink sitting in front of me. How did I know all that about Angela? It wasn't because she told me. It's because it's my job.

I sipped my hot chocolate slowly as I watched another couple walk by holding hands. It made me happy to see couples in love. After all, I had a hand in that. But it also was made my heart ache. I may be cupid, the angel of love. But I have yet to experience it. I'm starting to believe that I'll never experience it.

The idea of walking the rest of my existence alone was disheartening. It was like I was cursed to watch others love while I couldn't.

I turned my attention to Angela, who was currently, standing behind the register writing something down in this leather notebook that she often kept with her. She dreams of being a journalist. One day she hopes that she will have the money to go to college and study journalism. I wish I could just give her the love story that she wants. But it's not my choice. I can only go around shooting arrows at people whose time it is to find love. It's not her time yet, according to my superior. I hoped that her time would come soon, just as I'd hoped my time would come to me as well.

With another sigh, I placed the correct amount for what I had ordered down on the table before walking out of the diner. I quickly went down the alley that was next to the diner. I let my great big, white, feathered wings appear on my back. They opened up as wide as they could before I flew away and back to my apartment downtown.

**Hope you liked it! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to ****Ninasa1122** **and ****Cerebella-'CeCe'- Crew**** for your reviews! And thank you to those who have read the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 2:**

The long, lonely night turned into morning. I sat up and looked out the window. The sun was shining bright. The streets were busy and bustling with the sounds of people making their way to work or school. Cars were honking as the morning rush hour traffic moved along.

I sighed as I looked around the apartment, if you could even call it that. Actually it was more a hole in the wall than an apartment. It was small, smaller than a studio. The living room doubled as the bedroom. There was a small stove and fridge facing the bed. The bathroom was tiny too; with only enough room for a toilet and shower. I had to brush my teeth in the sink that was in the kitchen area of the apartment. There wasn't much furniture either. I couldn't afford much. There was a small suitcase on the floor by the entry to the bathroom that contained what little clothes I had. The only furniture I had was the bed, a small table that was used for one to eat food in front of the tv, and a couple of plastic dishes, cups, and spoons.

Being cupid was a hard job. I had no choice in the matter. This was one of those things that was decided when I was born. See, both of my parents were cupids. I know what you're thinking, how is that possible if there's only one? Well, ladies and gentlemen, you were lied to. Cupid isn't some cute little baby flying around shooting arrows. Cupid is actually older than a baby. It's also more than one of us. We are all assigned to different regions. I'm currently assigned to Illinois, Wisconsin, and Michigan.

Anyway, my mom was assigned to the New England area of the states and my dad was assigned to the Olympic Peninsula and the states surrounding that area. My parents met during a meeting of all cupids with the big guy upstairs and it was like someone shot their arrows into them because it was love at first site and I am a result from that love.

My parents retired once they had found love. Once I was old enough, I had to take their position. By old enough, that meant the age 14. So I've been on my own since 14, shooting arrows at people and starting their love stories. I am now 22 years old and all I want is love. And I was starting to believe that it wasn't going to happen for me. My parents met when my mom was only 19 and my dad was 20.

I walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the bathroom door. I ruffled my hair a bit. I wasn't terrible looking. I had dull chocolate brown eyes with brown hair to match. I was about 5'2 in height. My bottom lip was fuller than my upper own. I wasn't super skinny, I had curves but I wasn't plus sized either.

I grabbed my tooth brush and began to brush my teeth. I never really did anything during the day. There were very few times that people actually fell in love during the daylight. Most of the time, People met their soul mate in the evening or nighttime. Usually on nights when they least expected it.

Once I finished brushing my teeth, I changed into a pair of black denim shorts and a black tank top with a white cut up t-shirt over it. I climbed out of the window and stepped onto the fire escape. There was a nice breeze blowing. I closed my eyes as I felt it blow onto my face and through my hair.

I guess you're wondering if I had any friends. Truthfully, I didn't, unless you counted Angela from the diner whom I saw every night when I went in there. It's actually pretty lonely in this world. I missed my parents a lot. I rarely ever got to see them, except for when we had our yearly meeting with our superior to get are new assignments handed to us.

I climbed back into my apartment and grabbed my small backpack that contained a couple of arrows because you never know and my keys before out walking out of my apartment. I guess I'll spend the day at the park.

I walked out of my apartment and down the stairs, listening as they creaked beneath my feet. The building was way overdue for a make-over. In fact, it should be illegal to live here, but for dirt cheap rent, what else could you expect from this building?

As I walked past apartment 1C, I heard a child crying and someone screaming at someone else. I knew the woman who was screaming was named Carmen. She lived there with her two daughters, Kate who was 7and Irina who was 2. And the person she was arguing with was most likely with one of the 2 men who had fathered her children.

I felt bad for her and the girls. I know she's a single mother and she works 2 jobs. Often times, they were left with Mrs. Cope, their next door neighbor. But Mrs. Cope was an older lady who needed help as well, so I would go over to play with the girls and help her out.

Carmen was a nice person who had terrible luck with guys. And while she denied it often, she too, like everyone else, was also waiting and hoping for a prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet. Much like the bedtime stories she read to her daughters.

Soon, my ears were assaulted with the sounds of cars and traffic as well as the sound of the door to the building behind me closing. I turned and walked down the street in the direction of the park. These sides of the blocks on this street aren't usually as crowded as the other ones. While it was more convenient when you were trying to get somewhere fast, it was also not the safest. Especially since there was an alleyway a few feet away from the building I lived in.

After a few minutes of walking, I crossed the street to the park. There weren't many people in the park. Most of the children were in school for another month. But the few that were around were busy running around playing. Some were playing tag, others hide-and-seek.

I sat down on the grass, under one of the trees. I watched the children play. It wasn't until a few minutes later that two little kids caught my sight. The girl had short spikey hair that stuck out in every direction with her bangs being held down by a single pink glittery butterfly barrette. She was sitting cross-legged on the grass staring at a little boy in fascination. The boy had honey blond hair that slightly fell in front of his face. He too was seated in the same manner as her. In his hand, there were a couple of toy soldiers. He was adamantly talking to her. It looked like he was telling her about each individual toy soldier. The little girl's eyes were wide as she listened intently. I smiled at the two of them. It was easy to see the curiosity between the two. Though to most, it's innocent, but to me, I see what will flourish out of it in time.

And that's how I spent my afternoon, watching the interaction between the two children until their parents called them away.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's probably moving slow, granted it's only the second chapter, but I promise it'll all be well worth it.**

**Please Read & review! I'd love to know what you guys think about this story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who's read, and favored the story! And thank you to Ninasa1122, MissMartha, , and Verryluwho for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.

Chapter 3:

The week had gone by uneventful. I made a few more love connections and had my usual hot chocolate and a sandwich at the diner every night. The routine was just that…a routine. Every day, I did the same thing. There was no sense of adventure, no turn of events, just plain old predictable.

I shot one of my arrows at another unsuspecting. They were two females who had been friends for years. Both were too scared to admit to the other what their true feelings were. When my arrow hit the brunette girl, she turned towards her friend and planted a kiss on her lips, which her friend reciprocated. I gave a small smile at another successful love connection before letting my wings come out and flying away.

I landed in the familiar alley behind the diner. Once again, it was a night of full of people being struck by cupid's arrow followed by a lonely late night meal at the diner for me.

I took a deep breath before walking towards the front of the diner. When I stepped inside, Angela greeted me with a smile. I returned it and went to sit down at my usual booth.

Looking around the diner, I noticed nothing new. The diner was empty as it usually was at this time.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Angela asked me with a wide, friendly smile. She placed a mug of hot chocolate and a generous amount of whipped cream on top in front of me along with a blueberry muffin.

"I'm good. I see its busy tonight." I answered to which Angela chuckled as she glances at the 6 people sitting around and the 2 cops sitting at the counter.

"Yeah, I think we might have to start turning people away." She replied. I smiled back before she walked away to tend to the other customers.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and turned my head to look out the window. The street was quiet compared to this morning. A few people walked by, but not many.

A few minutes later, I saw this couple across the street. They were walking down the block. They were arguing about something. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But it looked heated. She was crying, but the way she was crying seemed as if she was forcing it. Trying to cause a scene or manipulate her boyfriend into feeling sorry for her. I watched as her boyfriend's fingers came up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He looked handsome from what I could see. Tall with and athletic build. Strong angular jaw. I couldn't see much of his face. It wasn't until I saw her reach up and slap him across the face before she uttered some words and walked away from him quickly.

I watched as he stood there for a few moments before turning to cross the street towards the diner. I turned away quickly and took a bite out of the sandwich that Angela must have placed in front of me when I wasn't looking.

I heard the bell on top of the door ring as someone else entered the diner. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up a bit. I looked up and saw the guy from across the street sitting a few booths away from me, facing me.

I watched as he brushed his beanie off his head and a mop of unruly bronze hair was revealed. He had yet to look up from the menu that was sitting in front of him. Angela walked over to him to take his order. I watched as he told her what she wanted to eat without looking up.

Once he was done ordering, I looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile before she walked away. As soon as Angela had walked away, his eyes shifted over to in front of him. My eyes were met by his emerald green eyes. I sat frozen in my seat. He was more attractive then I'd given him credit for. And his eyes seemed to keep me entranced.

Now, don't get me wrong, I've found other men attractive, but:

I never approached any of them

It was always just an "Oh, he's a good looking person but I wouldn't want them for myself" type of situation.

But with this stranger, who I'm sure just finished breaking up with his girlfriend, it's different. I felt my face heat up a bit as the green eyed stranger smiled slightly at me.

Angela walked back over to his table. He broke whatever hold he had over me when she placed the food down in front of him.

I took the opportunity that he was distracted to place the correct amount of money on the table before quickly walking out the door.

But even as I walked to a secluded area to be able to fly back home, I couldn't shake the look of his eyes, or the way his lips curved into his crooked smile. Or even the mess of bronze hair. And the one feeling that I definitely couldn't shake was one that I'd never had before, in the pit of my stomach.

Reaching, an alley, I let my wings come out behind me before taking off into the night sky.

**As Always Read & Review!**


End file.
